Ka’ili aku
Ka’ili aku (Snatchback) is the 11th episode of Season 7 in the remake version of Hawaii Five-0. Synopsis Five-0 races to Mexico where Chin puts his life on the line after his niece Sara is kidnapped. Plot Chin adores Sara. He sees her as the daughter he had never had with Malia and didn’t even care that her father had been one of his most hated enemies. But unfortunately, Chin had had to let Sara go because her maternal relatives in Mexico wanted her and no court in the states would have sided with him over actual blood relatives if he tried to fight for custody. So Chin had let Sara go without a fight and he had did his best to main his relationship with her by keeping in contact with phone calls and skype. And that had been working out for the both of them however, he was waiting from a phone call from her on his birthday when Sara’s relatives had ended up calling him instead. Sara had been taken and they didn’t know what to do. They knew they would probably be contacted seeing as the little girl must have been taken for a ransom. However, they didn’t know if Sara would be returned to them safely if they paid. So Chin had gotten his friends together in the states and they had travelled down to Mexico no time flat yet no one on the taskforce was familiar with working such cases in Mexico and so they had to reach out for help. They contacted local law enforcement to see what they could do and they were told by a detective that things would actually work out better if the local police weren’t involved. He said that the house was most likely being watched and that there could be signs of police involvement. Yet, McGarrett and his guys hadn’t been happy with the laidback approach and they tried finding information about the kidnappers themselves from a reliable source. That reliable source, though, was a crook himself. McGarrett had gone to talk to a drug lord for help identifying the kidnappers and he had been basically told not to do anything stupid. The other man had said that the kidnappers could find always someone else and that there was only one child. And so Five-0 had been advised to pay the ransom rather than risk Sara’s life. Though the sad truth was that they couldn’t pay the ransom. Sara’s aunt and uncle had been robbed fairly recently by the local police so they didn’t have the money and they had thought that was it. That they were going to lose Sara for good, but Chin had had a plan. Chin had said they would get the money in the same way they lost it – they were going to steal it. So he enlisted his buddies to help him steal the money from the police then he went out and had done something stupid. He had held the police up and they had gotten the money yet he had also let one of the crooked officers see his face because he wanted whatever they had on Sara’s uncle. Sara’s uncle was a lawyer and his firm usually handled some of the drug dealers. So local law enforcement bugged the lawyers’ phone calls to see if they could find anything that they could use and sometimes the bugged phone calls also leads to police stealing from lawyers that they knew was carrying around their money. But Chin had wanted those tapes because he wanted to see if Sara’s uncle was truly as clean as he let on when he and his wife took custody of Sara and so he hadn’t wanted the information for any other purpose. He just wanted to know what he could use to regain custody of Sara however Kono ended up finding something a lot worse than planned. Kono had found out that the ransom drop-off was in fact an ambush. The kidnappers had apparently contacted Sara’s aunt Maria not long after they had taken the little girl and they had told Maria that she had to get Five-0 down to Mexico or else they would kill Sara. So not long after Kono called Chin to warn him that Five-0 were attacked and had to kill or be killed, but in the end they wanted to know why the drop-off wasn’t a drop-off. And so Chin had tried to blame Sara’s uncle. He had still suspected that Jorge was involved with drug dealers if not one himself. However, the truth was that Sara hadn’t been a target until Chin made her one because Sara had been kidnapped for what Five-0. Five-0 had forgotten that they had had dealings with the Diego Cartel not that long ago and so they only remembered it after speaking with Maria. Yet, their detective friend had said that killing Juan Diego had been a big mistake. Juan had been the head of the cartel’s brother and Carlos Diego was considered a Great White shark. He was dangerous and no one messed with him much less kills his brother without repercussions. So taking Sara had been a mean to bringing Five-0 to Mexico and the only reason the little girl hadn’t been automatically killed was because Carlos had wanted to kill the people he blamed for his brother’s death. And so Chin knew he couldn’t let that happen though he hadn’t agreed with how his friends wanted to handle things. The guys had wanted to rush Carlos’s compound to rescue Sara, but Chin had felt that was too risky and that the only way to get Sara back safely was to hand himself over to the cartel in exchange. So that’s what he did. He offered himself and the cartel decided to let Sara go. Though Chin hadn’t told his friends what he was going to do beforehand and so they had to find his letter to understand. And afterwards it had been too late to rescue Chin from himself. Notes * Steve McGarrett has a new white truck, as opposed to his navy blue one. * 8 people were killed in this episode. * Letter from Sara to Santa reads: Dear Santa. I've been a good girl. Please bring me a new doll, dollhouse, pink bicycle, plane ticket for Uncle Chin to come visit, Deaths Death CountSteve McGarrett's Kill CountChin Ho Kelly's Kill CountDanny Williams's Kill Count * Steve McGarrett killed 1 person. * Danny Williams killed 3 people. * Chin Ho Kelly killed 1 person. * Lou Grover killed 1 person. Trivia * Duane "Dog" Chapman returns as himself * George Takei returns as Chin’s Uncle Choi. Quotes (Chin's birthday party. Video being played for everyone to see) Sang Min: My man, Chin, just think, you could be in the ground right now if it wasn't for me saving your skinny ass way back when. As far as I'm concerned, that's the gift that keeps on giving. Which is why, you know, I didn't get you no card or nothing. Okay, laters... Wait! You tell Cousin Spicy, huh, that I said "Aloha'! Steve McGarrett: There's something on your robe (a red spot from a sniper sight is shown on his robe) Lou Grover: One more thing. You do speak Spanish, right? Danny Williams: Span.. I barely speak English. Lou Grover: Look, man. Soy Americano. That's it. That's all I know. Danny Williams: That's good. Oh, how about this? Tienes una sonrisa muy hermosa. Lou Grover: Why didn't you just say you were fluent, man? What does that mean? Danny Williams: (chuckles) It means, "You have a beautiful smile". Lou Grover: Oh... Well, that's not it, is it? Danny Williams: Yeah, that's it. Lou Grover: What do you mean, that's it? Danny Williams: You just said, "Soy Americano". At least I got a full sentence. Lou Grover: You rolling R's and stuff, I thought you knew what you was doing. (Danny talking to Max over his cellphone speaker) Danny Williams: Okay, well, Max, this body is definitely burned well, all right? But whatever. Let's just do this. And by "us"I mean you. Lou Grover: What?! You better be playing. Danny Williams: You got to do it. Lou Grover: Mm-mm (negative) Danny Williams: I can't. Lou Grover: Well, how am I gonna do it? I don't know what the hell I'm doing. Danny Williams: You're gonna figure it out, 'cause I can't do this. Dr. Max Bergman: Actually, this procedure will require both of you. One will be holding the limb over the heat source, and the other will be peeling the epidermis away. Lou Grover: I'll hold the limb. I called it. (Danny sighs) (scene change to Lou working on a portable propane bottle) Lou Grover: This doesn't seem like a good idea. I mean, heating this thing up? Don't you think that's just gonna cook him further? (Lou lights a Bunsen burner) Dr. Max Bergman: When you're looking at a person's tattoo, you're actually seeing the ink through the epidermis, which is the outer layer of the skin. The ink is actually on the dermis, which is the lower layer. The cells of the dermis is actually far more stable than the cells of the epidermis, so it is my hope that the perpetrator's (Danny groans) Dr. Max Bergman: distinctive tattoo ink will be visible after the epidermis is stripped away, which you will do by heating it and peeling it off. Lou Grover: Oh, man. (Lou holds the bodies arm over the bunsen burner and you eventually hear sizzling) Lou Grover: Oh, man. This-this ain't right, man. This ain't right. (Lou does not look at what he is doing and is highly repulsed by what is happening) Lou Grover: It's sizzling. (smoke is rising from the limb) Lou Grover: What you waiting on, man? Get to, get to scraping! (Danny starts pealing back the burned layer of skin) (Lou groans) (Danny and Grover are both disgusted and nauseated by what they are doing) Lou Grover: Danny.. Danny, I don't feel good. Danny Williams: Can you please hold it still? Can you please hold it still? Lou Grover: I think I'm gonna throw up. Danny Williams: Don't throw up. Just hold it still. Lou Grover: Okay. Okay. Dr. Max Bergman: Stay on target, Detective. (as Danny pulls back the skin you can see the beginnings of the tattoo) Lou Grover: Oh, come on, man! You can see it. Take the picture. Danny Williams: This is so awful. Max, all right, listen, I'm gonna send you some photos. (Lou makes a disgusted face) Danny Williams: Just, please, the second you get an I.D. , send it to us as soon as possible, all right? Dr. Max Bergman: Roger that. (Lou groans and Danny sets up to take pictures of the tattoo) Lou Grover: Come on. Hurry up, man. I'm off meat. I'm not eating meat anymore. (Danny's camera clicks) Danny Williams: We're good, we're good. (Lou quickly drops the arm) Lou Grover: Oh, man! (groans) (Five-0 getting ready to raid the police department) Danny Williams: (to Steve) I got to tell you, of all the stupid, dumb, ignorant, dangerous ideas you've had, this is definitely the dumbest. Steve McGarrett: Is that right? Danny Williams: Mm-Hm Steve McGarrett: Is that right? You got a better dumb idea? Danny Williams: No. Steve McGarrett: No, I didn't think so. Chin Ho Kelly: (as he is pulling down his face mask) Actually, it was my dumb idea. Danny Williams: Can I wait in the car? (pulls down face mask) (Steve pulls down his face mask) Steve McGarrett: No, you can't. Let's go. (all exit car with their faces concealed) |- |Maximiliano Hernandez |Agent Navarro |Unknown |- |Felix Solis |Jorge Moralez |Unknown Video References }} Category:Episodes (New) Category:Season 7 (2010)